The sum of $6$ consecutive even numbers is $162$. What is the third number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next even number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $6$ consecutive even numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6)+ (x + 8)+ (x + 10) = 162$ $6x + 30= 162$ $6x = 132$ $x = 22$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 4$ is the third even number. Thus, the third number in the sequence is $26$.